Old Friends & New Friends
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: Crossover with Angel. Sam finds out that his first love is alive. SamFred Burkle
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Angel. Only on dvd.**

"Sam, you hear me?" Dean asked as they were at a dinner.

"I hear you."

"What are you doing?"

"Checking my e-mails."

"Why?"

"Because I have a e-mail address." Sam said. "Oh my god!"

"What?"

"You remember Winnifred Burkle?"

"Yeah. How can I forget. She was the first love of your life until she vanished." Dean said.

"Her parents found her living in L.A. with a detective agency. She's been there for 2 months."

"So she's alive? I thought she was taken by something supernatural. I mean last anyone heard of her she was looking at a book at the local library and vanished."

"Dean, we have to go to L.A."

"Sam-"

"Dean, please. You and dad liked her too."

"I do it's just surprising that's all."

"Tell me about it. So we're going?"

"Yeah."

ooooooooooo

"So this is the place?" Dean asked looking at the hotel.

"That's what the address says."

"You ready to see her?"

"Yeah."

ooooooooooooo

Winnifred's parents took people in. That's what the boys did when their dad was hunting. Sam fell in love with her when he first saw her because she was alot like him. A book worm the kind kids made fun of. He was 16 and she was 15.

_"Hello boys. This is my daughter Winnifred." Her mother said._

_"Hey." Dean said._

_Sam was just starring at her. She had Hemmingway in her hands._

_"Hi." She said nervously._

_"Sam." Dean nuged his shoulder._

_"Hi. I'm Sam." He said._

_"Boy you sure are tall." She said and Dean laughed._

_"He's a jolly green giant." Dean joked._

ooooooooooo

They got out of the impala and walked in noticing the huge lobby.

"Can I help you?" A brunette said with long dark hair.

"God yes." Dean said drooling.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. I got a e-mail from the Burkles saying that Fred was living here."

"Oh. Fred's out right now with my boss but I'm sure they'll be back soon. I'm Cordelia Chase." She said.

"Yes you are." Dean said not blinking.

"Is he okay?" She asked looking at him weird.

"He's thinking with is down stairs brain." Sam said.

"Huh?" Dean said.

"We're back!" A handsome looking guy said.

To Sam he made Dean look like a geek. And that would make himself a loser.

"Angel, we have guests." Cordy said.

"Hello." He stopped and looked at them. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Sam I used to be friends with Winnifred Burkle. Her parenst sent me an e-mail telling me that she was found." Sam said.

"Oh. Fred's out in the garden." Angel said clearing his throat.

"Tell you what, Angel. You and Sam go to see Fred while me and Dean get's a chance to talk." Cordy said smiling.

"God yes." Dean said.

"So what kind of car do you drive?" Cordy asked as they walked out front.

"A '67 chevy imapla." Dean said proudly.

"Cool"

"I'm sorry about my brother. Sometime's he doesn't think with his head." Sam said.

"Cordy doesn't either. They must be made for each other." Angel said and Sam laughed.

Sam was suprised that this was a garden. It was kind of dark. He looked and caught his breath. There she was alive and healthy. Well she had gotten a little skinny but she was the same as he remembered her.

"Fred, someone's here to see you." Angel said.

"Wesley?" She asked turning around and stopped when she saw him. "Sam?" She asked shocked. Her glasses were starting to come of her nose.

"Hi. Winnifred. It's been a long time." Sam said.

"Well I'll just leave you two alone to talk." Angel said walking away.

The two former lovebirds just stared at eachother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Angel. Only on dvd.**

"You look good." Sam said.

"I thought you were a dream." She said pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't want me anymore after you find out all the horrible things that they did to me." She said starting to cry.

"Fred, I don't care about that. I'm just happy that your alive." He said hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." He said looking straight at her. "I don't want to hear that it was."

"It's just I was gone for so long. I don't even know how to live in this world anymore."

"You don't?" He asked shocked.

"Angel's been helping me try but its just so hard."

"Hey you'll get there. I promise."

ooooooooo

"So you think their making out yet?" Cordy asked.

"Sam no. I don 't know about Fred though." Dean said.

"She's not really into that kind of stuff."

"Obviously you don't know Fred." Dean said smirking.

"Something tells me that you've got a story for me to hear."

"Well we first met Fred when we rented a room from her parents house. They fell for each other real fast. It was like they were made for each other. Sam was to afraid to make the first move when I came home one night to find them making out." He said smiling.

Cordy's eyes were wide. "We're still talking about the same person right?"

"Hey it was a shock to me too. Sad to say she has more guts than my brother."

"So Dean Winchester do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Do you have a bodyfriend?"

"No. You want to go back to my place?" She asked with a big smile.

"Hell yeah." He said starting the impala.

She laughed.

oooooooooooo

"Angel, have you seen Cordy?" Wesley asked.

"I think she's at her place with Sam's brother." Angel said.

"She doesn't waist any time now does she?"

"Neither does he." Angel said.

"Your right about that." Sam said coming in with Fred.

"What I meant was-" Angel trailed off.

"It's okay. I know how Dean is." Sam said.

"Oh."

"So did you guys patch things up?" Wesley asked.

"Actually we sort of did." Fred said.

"That's great!" Angel said happy for them.

"But it's not the way you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I've decided to go with Sam and Dean on the road." Fred said.

Angel looked like he was in shock. "Well whatever you want. We all just want you to be happy." Angel said.

"It's just for awhile Angel. I'll be back."

"Fred, it's really okay."

"How are we going to break Dean and Cordelia up?" Sam asked.

"I have a way." Angel said smiling.

ooooooooooo

They went to her apartment and was ringing the doorbell.

"GO AWAY!" Dean yelled.

"IT'S US!" Sam yelled.

Cordy answered the door with a sheet wrapped around her. "Now isn't really a good tiime." She said.

"Cordy, Fred's going with them on the road." Angel said.

"Oh! Well before they go I have a few things to do with Dean. Excuse us!" She said slamming the door shut.

"That went well." Wesley said.

oooooooooooooooooo

A week later Fred was on the road with them.

"I haven't heard this music forever!" Fred said happy in the back seat.

"You like my music?" Dean said grinning.

"It's better than what Angel listens to."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Opera."

"Is he gay?" Dean asked.

"Shut up!" Sam said. "Your just jealous because he's better looking than you."

"I am not jealous of a dead guy. Still can't believe there's vampires." Dean said.

"I was surprised to at first when Angel rescued me." Fred said.

"Where were you again?"

"Pylea."

"That's a hell dimension right?" Sam said.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"From the books that dad made us read. Well me read, you just snored through it."

"Shut up." He said.

oooooooooooo

Two months later things were the way they used to be between Sam and Fred. When they got back to L.A. Dean passed out when Cordelia told him that she was pregnant. It was a funny scene. He kept saying that they used condoms in front of the gang.

"Not everything works dude." Sam said.

"But that's there job! Why else would we be paying money for them?!" Dean said freaking out.

"To look at them." Angel said.

Everyone looked at him and laughed.

"Glad you find this amusing." Dean grumbled.

"It's okay, Dean. Besides it's not like your the one that's pregnant." Cordelia said.

"Might as well be." He said.

"So, you think we'll be okay here?" Fred asked Sam.

"More than okay." He said kissing her.

**The End**

**A/N: Short story I know. I just always thought that Sam and Fred would have made a good couple. As for Dean and Cordelia they seemed like a perfect match to me because they can be shallow at times. Just my opinon.**


End file.
